D'une incertaine façon
by lunny
Summary: Watanuki avait toujours aimé Himawari de cette façon un peu folle. Mais quelque part, cet amour n’en était pas un. [ série de O.S WatanukixHimawari avortés.]
1. Conditionnement

**Titre :** D'une incertaine façon

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Clamp. Himawari-chan appartient sûrement au bureau de l'occulte… non ?

**Résumé :** Watanuki avait toujours aimé Himawari de cette façon un peu folle. Mais quelque part, cet amour n'en était pas un. [ série de O.S WatanukixHimawari avortés.

**Genre :** romance, réflexion, casse tête ?

**Avertissement :** Mmh, pas vraiment du WatanukixHimawari, plutôt la réflexion du pourquoi ce couple a peu de chance de se concrétiser.

**Note **: Besoin de changement, et je ne sais pas pourquoi la vue de Doméki m'irrite ces temps-ci… Enfin rien de concret entre ces deux là ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est plutôt une introspection des sentiments de Watanuki. Et oui, pour les fans du WatanukixHimawari, c'est pas pour cette fois.

Bonne lecture !

**Conditionnement**

Quelque part, Watanuki ne s'était jamais interrogé de façon concrète sur la raison qui faisait qu'il aimait Himawari.

Ce fait était une de ses valeurs sûres. Une chose immuable si vous préférez. Comme Yûko qui ne cessait de boire. Doméki qui ne cessait de réclamer son bentô. Maru et Moro qui ne cessait l'énerver. Et pour finir Mokona qui ne cessait de bondir partout en hurlant son nom. Alors, d'une certaine façon, comme toutes ces choses précédemment cités, Himawari avait pris une place dans sa vie. Et l'aimer était devenu un sentiment quotidien. S'extasier de bonheur en pensant à elle, une habitude. Et finalement, sauter de joie et acquiescer chacune de ses paroles, un conditionnement. Oui, un conditionnement. Certains étaient conditionnés à toujours rester sur leur garde quel que soit l'endroit, d'autres à s'adapter à toutes les situations. Et similairement, Watanuki avait été conditionné pour réagir de cette façon en la présence de sa bien aimé.

Sans réfléchir.

Comme tous ces soldats bourrés d'idéaux qui ne sont pas les leurs.

Comme tous ces gens manipulés d'une certaine façon.

Mais, contrairement à eux, Watanuki avait choisi d'être comme ça. Du moins, son cœur avait choisi Himawari. Et son corps avait écouté son cœur en réagissant ainsi. Mais l'un des problèmes avec le conditionnement, c'est que finalement, on agit sans réfléchir, par instinct. Ou par réflexe. Et finalement, le corps n'écoute plus. Il est tendu sous la pression. Ne réagissant qu'à une seule alerte. Et même quand la tête dit non, le corps s'emballe.

Là où un soldat se plaquerait contre un mur sortant son arme au moindre bruit suspect, quel que soit l'endroit. Que ce soit chez lui, dans un bar ou même en pleine rue. Watanuki lui s'exclamait de joie à la moindre intonation de voix de sa bien-aimé. Rien de grave cependant, il avait cessé de tournicoter de bonheur se contentant simplement d'un air ébahi.

Un air horriblement niais.

Mais, ce fait l'avait fait progresser. Car au lieu de faire différentes acrobaties à chacune de ses paroles qu'il bénissait, il l'écoutait. D'un air niais, mais il l'écoutait. Et bien qu'elle continuait de parler de cette même façon, ses intonations ne le transportaient plus au paradis, il les chérissait pourtant. Bien qu'il fut un peu déçu quelque part de ce changement, il garda son intérêt pour Himawari.

Même s'il commençait à s'ennuyer à l'écouter.

Et quelque part, il souhaitait revenir à cette époque où son cœur effectuait des loopings d'une manière fort plaisante. Mais, il eut beau se force à agir comme il le faisait autrefois, en effectuant diverses cabrioles, la voix d'Himawari ne redevint pas la même. Même si son corps continuait à régir, sa tête ne le faisait plus.

Et finalement, Himawari devint une personne comme Yûko, Doméki, Moro, Maru ou Mokona. Quelqu'un qui était important dans sa vie.

Mais plus de la même façon.

Et encore aujourd'hui, son corps virevoltait quand il entendait sa voix.

Mais quelque part son corps ne s'animait pas de la même façon, presque fatigué et las.

Et s'il n'avait jamais eu de vraie raison d'aimer Himawari, il n'en avait pas non plus pour cesser de l'aimer.

Mais Watanuki n'avait que faire des raisons.

Et même si son corps s'animait, son cœur restait las et endormi.

Attendant une raison de se rallumer.

**Fin**

L'auteur (las) :

-Pourquoi suis-je éternellement insatisfait ?

Doméki (posé) :

-Parce que tu n'as aucune raison d'être satisfait de ça.

L'auteur (inquiet) :

-Tu es malade ? Watanuki t'a frappé trop fort ? Tu t'es fait renverser une énième fois par une voiture mais le choc a été trop conséquent ?

Doméki (s'éloigne de l'auteur) :

-Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes tout à coup ?

L'auteur (observe Doméki septique):

-Parce que normalement, c'est Watanuki qui râle tout haut à la fin des chapitres.

Doméki (pointe du doigt la fic):

-Peut-être parce que tu as fait un WatanukixHimawari ?

L'auteur (désapprouvant):

-Non, un WatanukixHimawari avorté.

Doméki (grimace):

-Avorté ? Cette expression est vraiment pas... ou trop évocatrice. Et ça ne change rien, le contenu est le même ! Et si tu commences à te lasser de moi, tu n'as qu'à aller voir dans un fandom où je ne suis pas.

L'auteur (pensif):

-Il n'y aucune autre expression qui me semblait approprié en réalité... Tu sais, Doméki, je préfère nettement quand c'est Watanuki qui vient se plaindre.

Doméki (interrogatif):

-Et pourquoi ?

L'auteur (haussant les épaules):

-Parce qu'il ne fait que crier la même chose sans argument et que c'est beaucoup plus facile de le renvoyer. Alors que toi... Tu arriverai presque à me convaincre.

Doméki (rechigne):

-Presque... ça veut dire que ça ne suffit pas, n'est-ce pas ?

L'auteur (souriant):

-Un noble adversaire sait reconnaitre sa défaite. Reviews ?


	2. Oubli

**Titre :** D'une incertaine façon

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Clamp. Himawari-chan appartient au vent… ?

**Résumé :** Watanuki avait toujours aimé Himawari de cette façon un peu folle. Mais quelque part, cet amour n'en était pas un. [ série de O.S WatanukixHimawari avortés.

**Genre :** romance, réflexion, casse tête ?

**Avertissement :** Tujour spas du vrai WatanukixHimawari, cette fois : c'est le pourquoi Watanuki amie Himawari.

**Note **: Yeah, je suis de retour, j'ai tapé ceci très rapidement, mais c'était pour me remettre un peu dans les fanfictions Mes suites de fics ne seront tarder, je l'espère …

Bonne lecture !

**Oubli**

Watanuki aimait profondément Himawari-chan. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour elle. Chacun de ses désirs lui parvenait comme des ordres. Et même s'il ignorait pourquoi il l'aimait, il ne s'en souciait pas. Parce que pour lui l'amour n'avait pas besoin de raisons concrètes. L'amour n'avait besoin de rien. Et même s'il n'était pas réciproque, cet amour était une chose à laquelle il tenait. Il lui semblait sa propre identité. Si ce sentiment venait à disparaître, alors il serait démuni. Il se sentirait comme un inconnu. Il ne serait plus rien. Il ne serait plus amoureux et ça lui semblait effrayant de penser ainsi. Car depuis qu'il avait rencontré Himawari il était amoureux. Et il ne pouvait se souvenir comment il faisait avant. Alors, il pensait que son amour perdurait et il se sentait rassuré.

Mais, cependant, il était triste. Qui ne le serait pas ? Savoir que chacun des sourires de celle qu'il aimait n'était qu'amitié. Que chacun de ses gestes envers lui n'était que des preuves de ce lien si éphémère qui les unissait. Parce que l'amour qu'il ressentait lui semblait éternel. Et leur lien d'amitié devenait insignifiant à ses yeux. Il ne pouvait s'étendre. Il ne pouvait se solidifier. Il se briserait quand la vie les éloignerait. Alors que les liens d'amour s'étendent, il était sûr que ce lien si fort qu'on appelle l'amour s'étendrait par delà les routes, les villes, les montagnes, les mers qui pourraient les séparer.

Mais ce lien n'existait pas pour elle.

Alors elle l'oublierait.

Et lui il ne cesserait de penser à elle.

Se souvenant un pincement au cœur à toutes ces occasions ratées de lui avouer son amour, de renforcer ce lien.

Se rappelant à quel point il avait été heureux.

Il l'aimait parce qu'il avait peur de la perdre, finalement. Pour qu'elle ne disparaisse pas de son cœur. Qu'elle ne devienne pas une personne inconnue sur les vieilles photos. Que son nom ne soit pas qu'un nom parmi d'autre de son répertoire dont il ne souviendrai plus. Et s'il avait été honnête, i l'aurait su. Il aurait su que si son cœur s'agitait si vite dans sa poitrine c'est qu'il était anxieux. Face à ce futur si incertain.

Himawari pouvait bien disparaître à tout moment. Partir loin de lui en coup de vent. Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Ce n'était pas comme Doméki qui n'abandonnerait jamais son temple sans raison. Ou comme Yûko qui resterait toujours dans sa boutique. Mais, s'il avait réfléchi, il aurait su que ce n'était pas si simple. Que ce n'était pas si différent. Ce n'était pas comme si Doméki ne pouvait pas trouver un autre prêtre quelque part, pour s'occuper du temple, ce n'était pas comme s'il souhaitait rester ici toute sa vie. Ce n'est pas comme si Yûko pouvait être attaché à ces choses matériels et que sa boutique en elle-même soit importante.

Mais peut-être qu'il savait que ces deux là le préviendrait.

Que si un jour Doméki s'en allait, il lui lancerait l'air de rien entre deux bouchés de riz.

Que si Yûko venait à disparaître de sa vie, elle glisserait une vague allusion qu'il ne comprendrait sûrement pas.

Alors qu'Himawari derrière son sourire était si secrète. Ce n'était pas comme Doméki qu'il en cherchait pas à connaître ou comme Yûko qui parlait en énigme quand ça la concernait. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils cherchaient à lui cacher des choses.

Pas qu'Himawari puisse lui cacher des choses pensait-il.

Juste qu'il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle soit totalement franche dans ses propos. Parce qu'elle lui mentait des fois, il le savait. Il n'était pas naïf, ni imbécile. Et même si devant les autres il faisait semblant d'y croire. Il savait qu'Himawari ne pouvait pas être systématiquement occupé quand il lui proposait quelque chose. Qu'elle l'évitait d'une certaine manière, plus ou moins intentionnellement.

Bien sûr, ça le blessait. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il y pouvait quelque chose. Alors, il faisait semblant d'y croire le sourire aux lèvres, le cœur émietté. Sachant que quelque fois, elle ne souhaitait pas sa présence. Mais continuant à l'aimer dans l'incertitude de l'avenir.

Cette incertitude lui était pesante.

Et si l'aimer permettait de ne pas oublier sa si précieuse amie.

Alors il le ferait.

Pour que perdure son souvenir…

**Fin !**

L'auteur :

- Un mot entre nul et au deux centième dessous….

Doméki (toujours prêt à enfoncer l'auteur) :

- Pitoyable… J'y crois pas tu récidive !

L'auteur (goutte de sueur) :

- Euh… peux tu lâcher ce couteau à la lame trop aiguisé pour mon bien ?

Doméki (souriant malicieusement) :

- Si tu supprimes cette fic, on commencera à négocier…

L'auteur (ses yeux allant de la fic au couteau) :

- Euh…

Doméki (fixant l'auteur imperturbable) :

- Alors ?

L'auteur (soupirant) :

- Je suis désolée pour ce que je m'apprête à faire.

Doméki (surpris) :

- Quoi ?

L'auteur (frappe Doméki et s'enfuit sa fic sous le bras) :

- Laissez moi des reviews le temps qu'il s'en remette !


End file.
